thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Africa". Plot (All of the penguins are entering the portal to Africa as they arrived at the Pride Lands) *Mumble: Wow. *Gloria: Look at this place. *Montay: Isn't it cool? *Lovelace: Yeah. Not bad for a weather. *Cho Cho: This place is hot. *Noah: I've never seen anything like this before. *Hugh: Looking fresh. *Montay: Man, the sun, it's hot. *Cho Cho: The sun is alway hot as in our homes. *Mumble: Ooh, there's a tree that we can go to. *Terry: I wonder what that place leads to? *Lovelace: It's just a tree. No place should be inside there. *Sven: Then what does it leads to? (Inside of the Tree of Life) *Rafiki: Ah, it seem that the painting is trying to fix the situation. Huh? What is that noise? (The penguins are checking on the Tree of Life) *Raul: Ho ho ho. Check this one out. *Rinaldo: This look good. *Nestor: Look like we're in another dimension. *Lombardo: This feel like good luck. *Rafiki: Oh, wow. What kind of birds are you? *Lovelace: And what kind of monkey are you? *Rafiki: I am a mandrill. *Lovelace: We are penguins. *Sven: Except for me. I'm a puffin. *Lovelace: We got some monkey business going. *Rafiki: So you're all penguins? *Lovelace: Yes. The name's Lovelace. *Rafiki: My name is Rafiki. Welcome at your service. *Lovelace: We penguins came from Antarctica. *Rafiki: I knew it. I have been working on this for one year. *Lovelace: You know about this? *Rafiki: Yes. A wise guy told me back at my homeland that there are many continents with a bunch of animals living there. One of them is Antarctica. *Noah: We live in Antarctica. *Rafiki: Antarctica? Oh my, i can't believe it. *Mumble: Do you have a problem? *Rafiki: No. You guys are from Antarctica and glad you could finally show up in our situation. *Lovelace: Glad you're helping business. *Rafiki: Welcome to the Pride Lands! Here we have are the animals living in harmony. Far away, we have Pride Rock, ruled by lions and Simba is currently the king. *Mumble: So who is this Simba person? *Rafiki: Simba is a animal like you and he's the king of the Pride Lands. *Mumble: Well okay, i'll take that as a question. *Rafiki: Look around. You have many places to go. Feel free to explore as you may. *Lovelace: We'll be happy to have you as a friend. *Rafiki: Boom. You guys are welcome to look around. *Lovelace: Ah ah ah. I don't like repeating questions. We can go on our own. *Rafiki: In the meantime, have fun. I better go back to the painting works right now. *Mumble: So Lovelace, how the Pride Lands doing for ya? *Lovelace: Look at the bright side, it even has a long grass and a beautiful look at the sky. *Mumble: It's just the sky, okay? *Lovelace: I know. Even the animals are unique. *Mumble: So cool. *Lovelace: I'm getting the hook of it. *Montay: You guys wanaa start walking around the Pride Lands? *Lovelace: Yes. Let's make our move. *Noah: Let's go. (The penguins are walking into the Pride Lands as a bunch of zebras are running into the field) *Mumble: Whoa, what are those? *Sven: They are zebras my friends. Ever since i was traveling the world, i see many different species of animals. *Mumble: Like a elephant seal? *Sven: Most likely. But not quite. There's a lot more seals than just a elephant seal or a leopard seal. *Gloria: This world is unique. The land feel so warm. *Mumble: Yeah. Better than living in the cold land of Antarctica. *Erik: Ooh, we have water. *Gloria: I don't think the water is cold enough for us to swim. *Sven: It look warm. *Hugh: I don't think we can go to the water right now. We have a lot to explore. *Seymour: Ah man, i didn't know they have trees. *Atticus: Look at them. *Bo: They're so unique. *Erik: They look like wigs. *Atticus: What? *Bo: They don't look like wigs. They look like bushes on a stick. You know what a leaf is. *Erik: Yeah. They grow from trees. *Bo: You got it. *Atticus: Ah, math stuff. *Gloria: Wow, look at the birds flying. *Mumble: They fly like Sven. *Sven: Up up and away! *Lovelace: I feel like a krusher. *Miss Viola: Are you ready to perform? *Gloria: Yes. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Have a song to play with? *Gloria: Sure. Let's perform. *Sven: Okay. Play the song. *Emperors: *play the rocks like the drums* *Lovelace: Come on everyone, make some music and add some singing to it! *Penguins: *sing* *Lovelace: More like a choirs or something like that in the god way. But i like it. *Gloria: You're a good penguin Choosing your battles Pick yourself up and dust yourself off and back in the saddle You're on the front line Everyone's watching You know it's serious we're getting closer, this isn't over *Miss Viola: The pressure is on You feel it But you've got it all Believe it *Mary: When you fall get up oh oh And if you fall get up oh oh Tsamina mina zangalewa Cause this is Africa'' *Gloria: Tsamina mina eh eh Waka waka eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa (Many hornbills are flying in the sky as the mongooses walk into the ground with a bunch of zebras running with the gazelles) *Lovelace: Listen to your God This is our motto Your time to shine don't wait in line y vamos por todo *Norma Jean: People are raising Their expectations Go on and feed them this is your moment no hesitations Today's your day I feel it You paved the way Believe it *Gloria: If you get down get up oh oh When you get down get up eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa Tsamina mina eh eh Waka waka eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa aa Tsamina mina eh eh Waka waka eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa *Bo: Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z Asi tsu zala makyuni biggi biggi mubbo from East to West Asi waga waga ma eh eh waga waga ma eh eh Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Africa! (A lion in the sky show up in spirit) *Seymour: Whoa! Check out this creature in the sky! *Mufasa: Hello everyone. Welcome to the Pride Lands. *Nestor: What kind of animal is that? *Mufasa: I am a lion. One of the Great Kings of the Past. *Mumble: But we have never met a real king yet. You're from the sky as a former king. *Mufasa: That's right. Pride Rock is only a mile away and you'll see my son from there. *Noah: By who? *Mufasa: Simba. He's doing a great job by protecting the Pride Lands and helping his son team up with the Lion Guard to stop any danger from happening. *Raul: There is a Great King of the Past and a Lion Guard? *Mufasa: Yes. You said it. *Ramón: That was bonkers man. *Noah: He look just like The Great 'Guin back home. *Edwin: Well said. *Gloria: Hey Mufasa, do you wanna sing a part for us? *Mufasa: Oh sure. I would love to sing like i alway do to my son Simba when he has a little cub. *Erik: Just like me. *Mumble: The birds are chicks and the mammals are cubs. *Gloria: Not every animal have to be referred to a baby, Mumble. *Mumble: My mistake. *Gloria: No silly. I'm just playing with you. *Mumble: Ha ha. Very funny, let's just get this over with. *Mufasa: Tsamina mina, Anawa a a Tsamina mina Tsamina mina, Anawa a a *Chorus: Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a This time for Africa This time for Africa We're all in Africa We're all in Africa (A vulture sneaked at the penguins in the tree) *Mzingo: Those flappy birds. Janja will not like the looks of this. I'll be telling on a warning. *fly to the Outlands* (The song ends and back at the Outlands, Mzingo fly into the volcano lair where the hyenas are) *Mzingo: Hey guys! Have you seen Janja? *Hyena #1: He's not here right now. *Hyena #2: He ran off and team up with another clan. *Mzingo: Huh? By who? (Back with Janja with Shenzi's clan at the canyon) *Janja: Look like we got a full house going on. *Shenzi: Yeah, once we get revenge on Simba, we will take over Pride Rock filled with hyenas and bad animals alike. '''MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters